


Baby-Play

by enormousdesire



Series: 兄弟 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enormousdesire/pseuds/enormousdesire
Summary: 其实当初写的时候是同人，但不太明显也不涉及真名





	Baby-Play

**Author's Note:**

> 其实当初写的时候是同人，但不太明显也不涉及真名

睡前

和平常一样看完书 洗漱完 躺在床上

想着今天晚上的事情 不禁又一阵害羞

情不自禁地侧过身 伸手去摸开裆裤的缝隙

只见S拿着一条拧过的热毛巾走进来

“哥。。？”

“躺好”走到床边拉起不知所以的人的双腿

“小baby睡前要擦屁股”

“什。。。什么啊”莫名其妙地有点结巴

却逃不开被用力上压的双腿 又变成了灌肠时的姿势

开裆裤的开口裂开到最大 屁股和生殖器都显露出来 连褐色的小洞都看得清楚

“呜……哥……不要这样……啦”

温热的毛巾由玉茎前面的小腹擦起 仔细滑过娇嫩的皮肤 沿着秘密的缝隙一直向后 

小洞也没有放过 用力地画了几个圈 被拉扯的粉红色的嫩肉时隐时现

“哥。。。别。。。嗯~~嗯”

“小宝贝都是这样的哦” 一边将毛巾换面 前前后后抹了一抹

以为这样就好 谁知S又拿出一盒爽身粉 拿出里面的海绵饼 一下一下细细地扑在刚才擦过 还有些潮湿的皮肤上

被刺激得有些上翘的玉茎 更受到特别的照顾 

“别。。别碰哪里”

“坏小孩 弄脏床单明天要包尿布睡哦”

“才不会”

“是~我的小宝贝这么聪明 怎么会尿床呢”

“什么。。。啊”居然把自己陷入了圈套

总算处理完 放下双腿 又像照顾小婴儿一般盖好被子

准备去关灯的时候 却觉得衣角被扯了一下

“干嘛啦”

“。。。没有” 说不上来的 心理感受也有些倒退 好像突然很寂寞

“怕黑哦？”

“。。。没有”

“那是怎样”

“。。。”

“陪你睡哦？”

“。。。嗯”

S满意地笑了一下 关了电灯 躺上弟弟的双人床

还是和小时候一样 在哥哥身边一下就睡着了

睡前躺在怀里任哥哥摩挲臀缝 渐渐朦胧的样子 也和小时候没有区别

19岁 在哥哥眼里也还是个baby

\-------

屁股被插入了异物

J醒来的时候 发现自己侧趴在床上 屁股撅在被子外面 开裆裤被扒开 凉飕飕的

用了半分钟思考现在的处境 才反应过来

没错 小baby的一日始于探肛

漫长的一天 开始了

S走进来 按住裸露的屁股 拔出肛温表

“喔 体温正常”拿纸巾擦干净放入酒精盒 “现在起床咯”

“嗯。。。”忍耐着羞耻爬起身 走进洗手间

早饭时间

“上午要去超市买点东西”

“哈？”“可是我。。。”

“小baby是不能一个人在家的喔”

“可是。。。”

“不用担心 哥哥买好尿布了呢”

“。。。怎么可以”

不可思议地看着桌对面的人,一瞬间几乎要和真的baby一样大喊大叫

“吃完饭帮你换啦,乖”

说完便笑笑地又看起报纸

十分钟后

“哥哥我肚子疼”,硬的不行来软的

“诶？”一眼看穿了谎话 “昨天才打完 屁股又痒了是不是”

“没。。没有” 立刻低下头

“快点去躺好”

“哥。。。”

“我数一二三，一。。。”

不情不愿地走进房间

最讨厌这个四脚朝天 屁股大开的姿势了

J自暴自弃地愤愤想着

“好，把腿放下来 分开。。。乖”

S拿起尿布的下端 对准分开的两腿向上叠起，紧紧裹住裆部 塞进腰部的带子里

“嗯~哥。。。太宽了” 蹬了蹬难以并拢的双腿

“这样才不容易弄脏裤子”

“可是好丑”

“小baby都是这样的” 说着拍了拍裹着尿布的屁股 “去穿裤子”

由于尿布的关系 现在稍稍弯腰就能看到开裆裤里面的卡通图案

走路的时候也因为两腿间的布片而有些蹒跚

简直羞得要钻到地里

“哥。。。我不想出门”

“小baby没有话语权” S拧了拧J的腮帮

“走啦”

一路上举步维艰

几次被拉着快走 不得不伸手捂住屁股 好不丢脸

更丢脸的是 S还时不时停下来以检查有没有尿湿的名义用手伸到开裆裤里探察尿布的裆部位置

总觉的被别人看到了

好。。。好羞

可是 有什么办法呢

超市很热 帮弟弟脱了外套 买了饮料 便开始搜寻今天的购物目标

J推着车 S在后面看着他小步挪动 

偶尔不小心推的太猛 步子跨大的时候裤裆裂开露出幼齿的颜色 一只手便急急地盖住后面

可爱得让人想放进车里

周末的超市总是那么多人 结帐的地方也排成长龙

J有些坐立不安

“怎么了，热？”

“嗯。。。没什么”

“没什么你动来动去 多动症哦” S好笑地拍了下头 “站没站相”

J像是不服 却又什么都不说

过了一会儿又开始动来动去

“喂 不乖哦” S假装正色 “回去教训你哦”

“。。。” J嗫嚅了一下 “哥哥。。。”

“怎么了嘛”

“我。。我想。。。去洗手间”

愣了一下 

“可是在排队耶 再忍一下啦”

“。。。忍了好久了嘛”

“那你去咯 哥在这里等你”

“可是。。。” 超小声 “尿布。。。”

阿拉 都怪弟弟太可爱 差点忘记这一茬

“哦对哦 那不是正好”

“那怎么行” 意识到自己太大声 又换成小小声 “那不行。。。”

“baby就应该尿在尿布里的啊 不然包尿布做什么哦 给大家看哦？ ”

“不。。。是”脸涨得通红“可是我不是。。。baby”

“你就是” S打定主意 “现在队这么长 哥也不可能放下东西和你出去呀”

“。。。哥。。。呜。。。” 手情不自禁伸到裆部 “憋不住了啦。。。”

撅起屁股 弯腰死命按住不让自己失禁

S好笑地看到裤裆裂开 尿布明显地露出来 可是憋尿的人却浑然不知

“不要憋啦 嘘~嘘~”故意吹了两下口哨

连眼睛都闭起 俊朗的五官挤在一团 额角渗出了细细的汗水

队伍又往前移动了一点

拍拍J的屁股 “来 往前走”

只见弟弟浑身一颤 整个人都僵住了

心知发生了什么事 S把购物车往前推了推 双手把弟弟环在自己和购物车之间

一手抱住J 一手从后裆伸进去摸了摸 果不其然地鼓胀了起来

又顺势摸了摸大腿根 倒是一片干燥光滑的肌肤

也许是大庭广众下失禁太过羞耻 刚才开始J就再也没发出声音 连检查尿布的时候 都没有丝毫反抗

深谙弟弟的心思 S靠近耳边轻轻说“没事了哦 哥哥在这里 没有别人知道”

安慰地把弟弟的后脑勺贴近自己的肩膀 “等下去车上换干净就好了”

单薄的身体好像有些放松下来 却听到呜咽的声音 “我。。。没忍住。。。”

“谁也没怪你呀 小baby这样是应该的啦 ”S软声说着“ 哥哥还是喜欢你呀”

“呜~”

终于回到了车上

放下后排的座椅 让弟弟躺上去

“不要。。。不要在这里换”

“有什么关系 又看不到”

“我看得到外面”

“人家看不到你啦笨蛋”

不由分说地脱下弟弟的裤子 解开包裹得很好的尿布

“啧啧 尿了不少呢”满意地看着J的脸一瞬间又转为红色“幸好带了备用”

从包里翻出湿巾 爽身粉和替换的尿布

让J屈膝抱住 抽走弄脏的尿布放进带子

拿了几张湿巾仔细地擦拭

“小丁丁擦一擦”

“屁股缝也擦一擦”

“哥你不要说。。”

脸红得也太可爱

随后又拍了些爽身粉 包上干净的尿布

“这次是小象的图案 很可爱哦”

“。。。嗯”

经历了刚才的事件 J已经无视了包尿布的羞耻 毕竟干的比湿的舒服多了

折腾了一上午 又受了惊吓 到家随意吃了些J就开始眼皮打架 被领到床边时已经差不多倒下

连尿布都没解啊喂

S无奈地看着越来越把惩罚当做常态的弟弟

只穿了尿布和小背心 却毫无自觉地睡了过去

永远不长大也挺好


End file.
